In British Pat. No. 2,024,749 there is described safety equipment for boats which comprises a lifeline secured along peripheral portions of the boat, a lanyard which can be hooked onto the life-line and load-transfer devices of the type described in British Pat. No. 1,582,201 providing intermediate attachment points for the life-line while allowing lanyards hooks clipped onto the life-line to traverse each such attachment point.
The present invention is concerned with providing a modified load-transfer device suitable for use in such systems which readily accommodates safety-lines which extend around inboard structures, such as wheelhouses, in which the movement of persons secured thereto is outside the general path defined by the safety line.